Kwi
Kwi is a character in ''Origin Stories ''introduced in Killerjoy. Nicknamed "The Flying Shield," Kwi serves as Gentina Mildren's most trusted haiguard. He's also considered her strongest guard, rivaled only by Arran Argent. Appearance Kwi is described as a "tall, dark-skinned Knotter" with a "dark and thick ponytail." He wields a thin shield "decorated with black and gold stripes." Mildren notes he has a hard time expressing his emotions except on rare occasion, and Exa describes his gaze as "stern" and "unshakeable." History Early Life Not much is known about Kwi's early life, except that he's originally from Knott, a free city in Dirthe. And he still has family living around Dume Bay whom he's in regular contact with. At some point, Kwi met Gentina Mildren and devoted his life to serving her, becoming her "true shield." The two journeyed to the Mavarice together while Gentina Noe, Mildren's sister, ruled Genith. According to Mildren, Kwi once thought a cat aboard their ship was a hellion transformed into a furfawke, implying he was drunk or hallucinating. Eventually, Kwi and Mildren encountered a slave ship run by caramen and overtook it, discovering a young child with fascinating mettle powers in their captivity. Not long after this, Kwi found fame throughout the dominion as "The Flying Shield" after defeating Dom Bodega's inner circle of masques known as ''Dom Bodega's Seven Dead Men ''in Sepperlin. It is possible Kwi has known about Mildren and Dom's romantic history since this time, perhaps even before. Killerjoy Kwi is first introduced as Gentina Mildren's favored haiguard during a meeting with Advisor Herris. Shortly before this meeting, Kwi recognized Exa, whom he had encountered years earlier, outside the gates of Romance Minaret. He secretly arranged for Exa to meet Gentina Mildren and devote her service as the fulfillment of an oath she made when Kwi and Mildren saved her life. Kwi even goes as far as to vouch for Exa becoming part of Mildren's inner circle. Some time after Exa becomes Mildren's latest candidate for haiguard, Kwi meets with her and escorts her through the Romance Minaret to meet with Mildren. Along the way, he tells Exa more about Myriad, the woman meant to train her. He also helps Exa learn the ins and outs of the fortress and coaches her on how to speak with Mildren. After Mildren informs Exa she has to kill one of the haiguard, she laments over the possibility of having to kill Kwi, because she considers him a friend. She also notes he would easily be the hardest opponent. Kwi is present when Mildren receives word of Arran Argent's continued disappearance, and when she requests for him, Napa, and Ilbrae to consider other potential haiguard candidates to challenge Exa. Later, Kwi and the rest of the haiguard journey with Mildren to Xander, the lord city, aboard the Matreon. They make it to Xander's Celestial Hall, but shortly after, they're informed of Absalom Wren's declaration of war. Kwi grabs Mildren and rushes her away when the Matreon is destroyed by a Whirle bomb, shortly before they're apprehended by a bastion of lords. Kwi and the rest of the haiguard are placed in cells inside the Veritas, still in Xander. At some point, Epoch hatches a scheme to convince Mildren that Kwi is a traitor, perhaps as a way to keep Mildren relying on the lords holding her in Xander. But Mildren doesn't believe Epoch and has the Lord Prime killed. Kwi helps during this fight, protecting Mildren and eliminating many guards before escaping the Veritas with Exa's help. Later, in Munchen Row, Kwi confronts Exa about her decision to come save them and praises her for risking her life, even going far enough to say she's as much haiguard as him and the rest. Once their plan to escape is formed, Kwi insists on being part of the team to escort Mildren to the dollrunner outside Xander. Once they arrive, Kwi lets Exa do most of the talking and advises Mildren on trusting her. He keeps an eye on Mildren while Exa investigates the tavern in search of the rest of their party, but he's attacked by a group of lords led by Wintervine. During the battle, Kwi defeats Yeti, one of Wintervine's lords, but is seriously injured in the process. His body is covered in a thick, brown tar as Exa and Mildren get him aboard the dollrunner for medical treatment with help from Twin, the co-captain. Aboard the dollrunner, the doctor of the ship tells Mildren and Exa that Kwi needs to visit a full clinic immediately, or else he'll die. Mildren decides they should visit Doctor Meone in Swarov, because Monolith might not be safer with the Advisory plotting against her. Mildren tells Exa a few stories about Kwi before getting serious and commenting on how she isn't ready for him to "go." In Swarov, Kwi is taken to a clinic separate from the Paramount. After Exa escapes into the Whirle, she sees Kwi through an orb. He's sitting on a bed looking fine and rested while Doctor Meone tends to the last of his wounds. He looks angry, however, and blames himself for "trusting Exa the Left." Exa later realizes this is because Mildren has died, and Kwi and the rest of the haiguard have been told it's due to Exa's actions. Now the Killerjoy, Exa becomes a fugitive with Kwi, Napa, and Ilbrae hunting her for revenge. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Haiguard Category:Killerjoy